


Cruise Control

by PeetasAndHerondales



Series: One-Shots [10]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Day 3, F/M, Prompts in Panem, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeetasAndHerondales/pseuds/PeetasAndHerondales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta go on a trip to meet the Mellarks.</p><p>Visual Prompt: Road Trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruise Control

 

 “'Cause I just wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I—”                

She turned off the radio and rolled her eyes at me.

“Seriously, Peeta?” Katniss smirked, her hair flying in the wind as it rushed in from the open window where she rode shotgun. It was rare seeing Katniss releasing her hair from her usual braid. I liked it better this way, wild and free.

I glared at her, “Well you didn’t have to turn off the radio.”

She sighed. “Fine, I’ll just change the station,” she decided, changing it from country to hip-hop.

“I like the way you work it, no diggity, I got to bag it up,” she began to sing.

I laughed. “Seriously, Katniss?” I raised an eyebrow and smirked. She shrugged and continued to rap the lyrics like a pro. I chuckled and turned my head back to the road. “You’re blowing my mind, maybe in time, I can get you with my ride,” I sang along with her, and she grinned.

We kept singing, my voice totally off-pitch and off-beat while hers was perfectly synchronized with the recording. When it ended, she winked at me suggestively and trailed her hand up my leg. “What would your parents say about me _now_?” she taunted.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, “Katniss, I know you’re nervous about meeting my parents for the first time, but you don’t have to be all rebellious about it, okay? Just be yourself, I’m sure they’ll like you. If my mom’s a bitch to you, feel free to give her a piece of your mind, but otherwise give them a chance,” I pleaded.

She frowned. “Well, I guess I’ll have to, since we’re already making the twenty-four-hour trip and all,” she groaned, crossing her arms.

“Oh come on, Kat, I told them good things about you, and if they don’t like you, then that’s their problem, okay?” I took her hand and grasped it comfortingly, rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand. “You’re my future wife, and they’re going to have to accept that no matter what.”

She turned her gray gaze back out the window in deep thought, staring out at the setting sun. I glanced at her every few seconds, trying to figure out what she was thinking. She looked so beautiful; I could stare at her forever. But instead I sighed and stared back out towards the road, pine trees blurring on each side as we flew by. “A penny for your thoughts?” I asked after I couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

“I’m horny as fuck,” she said to my astonishment.

I gaped. “Katniss! I thought you were upset?” Still, I couldn’t help but smile.

She shrugged, “Yeah, I’m upset at the fact that you told your parents I was some nice girl when all I care about right now is sucking your dick.” She then sang, “’Cause I just wanna wrap you up, wanna suck your dick; I wanna make you feel wanted.”

“That’s not how the song goes,” I laughed, clutching the steering wheel to contain my excitement. “You’re the kind of girl I would take home to meet my family but who would also give me head on the way there. That’s what makes you the best. We just have to keep things low-key.” I winked.

I didn’t have to tell her twice. She quickly bent down and made quick work of my pants as she slid down the fly of my jeans and rubbed me over my boxers. My cock stiffened beneath her touch. I set the car on cruise control so that I could remove my foot from the pedal and then pressed my feet down on the carpet and continued gripping the steering wheel.

“Lift your hips,” she commanded, and I complied as she tried to pull my pants down along with my boxers.

“Can you please put the radio back to country?” I begged as I felt her stroke me with her cool fingers. She sighed, her hot breath making me twitch. “Fine,” she said, and I instantly brightened when Luke Bryan’s “I Don’t Want this Night to End,” came on.

_You’ve got your hands up_

_You’re rocking in my truck_

Her tongue slid up and down my shaft, and I willed my eyes not to roll back.

_You got the radio on_

_You’re singing every song_

I felt the vibration of her moans on my throbbing erection as she took me deep into her mouth.

_I’m set on cruise control_

_I’m slowly losing hope_

I almost let go of the steering wheel when she began stroking my balls, and I dared myself to gaze down for a second as her darkened eyes met mine.

_Of everything I got_

_You’re looking so damn hot…_

She popped me out of her mouth. “You know, this isn’t doing it for me, I think I’ll change the station,” and before I could protest, Flo Rida’s “Whistle” came on.

_Can you blow my whistle, baby, whistle baby._

_Here we go…_

I made an incoherent noise as she swirled her tongue around and around the head of my cock.

_You just put your lips together and you come real close…._

She flicked and dipped her tongue below the ridge, her hands pumping my length before squeezing where she had just licked. “Mmm, I love having your cock in my mouth,” she moaned, and I almost came right there and then. I felt the warm, wet, flesh of her throat as she took me in as deeply as she could.

She hummed the song while she went down on me, and I gasped as I was overwhelmed by the vibrations coming from deep within her throat. She pulled her mouth out slowly and then traced figures with her tongue on the tip of my cock, as if writing the lyrics on it.

“Fuck,” I groaned when she ran her tongue up slowly from bottom to top. I tried not to glance down at her while I was driving, but it was impossible. Soon, I began thrusting into her mouth, her devious smile capturing me like a snare.

I tangled my hands in her hair as my fingertips massaged her scalp. “You feel so good baby, don’t stop,” I pleaded, my voice sounding more like a whimper. She sucked in her cheeks so that I could feel her tight, wet mouth around me, _and oh shit I’m so close._

I didn’t realize that I had said it out loud until she bent down even lower to at tug one of my balls with her lips. “Katniss!” I yelled, nearly swerving off the road.

She sat up, wide-eyed.“I’m sorry, are you okay?” she asked as I pulled over quickly.

“Yeah, I was just taken by surprise, that’s all,” I replied, breathing heavily. “It’s a good thing there aren’t any other cars.”

Her eyes glanced back down to my aching groin, where my cock was still red and swollen from her ministrations, and I gulped. I felt like I was dying, and not because I had nearly driven my car into a ditch. “Best finish you off, then,” she shrugged, and just like that, her mouth was back on me while her hand pumped the rest of my shaft. It wasn’t long before I felt my sac tighten and then a delicious release overcame me as she sucked me dry. My eyes had rolled to the back of my head in bliss, and when I looked back at her, she was wiping her mouth casually and grinning at me triumphantly.

“Good?” she asked.

My mouth fell open, “Woman, you almost killed us,” I gasped. “But what a way it would have been to go!”And she burst out laughing.

* * *

 

We stopped at a hotel in a small town near Denver, Colorado, a few hours later. My family lived in San Bernardino, California, and we had been traveling from Springfield, Missouri. We’d made good progress today, much to my content. I wasn’t exactly enthusiastic about seeing my witch of a mother again, but my father and brothers were another story. I missed them, and I wanted them to meet my beautiful fiancée.  Mostly to show her off, but still.

“Katniss?” I asked as I settled into bed, fluffing the pillows behind my head.

“Coming,” she called out as she came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but one of my large t-shirts over her underwear.

 She hopped on the bed beside me, the sweet scent of her shampoo filling my nostrils. “Get over here,” I said playfully as I tugged her down under the covers beside me. I kissed her soft lips, delving my tongue into her mouth, tasting mint toothpaste as I stroked my tongue against her own.

“Peeta!” she squealed when I tickled her sides.  “I’m too tired,” she whined when I began kissing down her neck.

I pouted. “But you were so turned on a while ago!” I protested, even though I was dead tired, too. I had a hard time keeping my eyes open, but I didn’t want to show it.

She snickered. “Look at you, there are bags under your eyes already,” she said as she stroked my upper cheeks. “I’m driving tomorrow,” she said firmly.

“No way, you suck at driving,” I scoffed at her teasingly.

“Yeah, well you almost crashed today,” she reminded me.

“Because of you!” I argued.

“Which reminds me, you still owe me an orgasm,” she stuck her tongue out at me.

“I’m trying to give you one now!”

She giggled, “Okay, but we can save it for tomorrow. I just want to cuddle with you right now,” she said as she laid her head on my chest and splayed her arm around my waist.

I sighed and kissed the top of her head before reaching over the bedside table to turn off the lamp. I rubbed her back gently, “Goodnight, Katniss,” I yawned.

“'Night, Peeta,” she mumbled back. I smiled. The last thing that crossed my mind before I drifted off was how happy Katniss seemed ever since I had asked her to marry me. We were truly meant to be.

* * *

 

“Peeta, I think we’re lost,” Katniss bit her lip nervously as she skimmed the map.

I shook my head, “No, we can’t be. I’ve been here before. Trust me, I know where we’re going,” I said as I took the next exit.

She frowned. “Oh wait, I think I was holding the map upside-down…” she trailed off.

I chuckled. “You’re a terrible navigator, you know that?”

I turned to her briefly and saw her scowl at me. “Yeah, well, this is the woman you chose to marry,” she said sarcastically.

I grinned. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” I said as I reached over to palm her breasts.

“Peeta!” she screeched, pulling my hand away playfully.

“Oh, so you can grope me, but I can’t touch you? I see how it is,” I said, feigning hurt.

“Yeah, but there weren’t cars around us last time, and they can’t see us below the waist,” she argued.

I glanced down at her lap. “Is that why you wore a dress today?” I asked innocently, running my hand across her smooth, olive-skinned thigh. “You know that orange dress is my favorite.”

“Maybe,” she said seductively, covering my hand with her own. I stared out at the car in front of us as she led my palm to rest flat across her crotch. Her bare, warm, crotch.

I groaned. “Fuck Katniss, are you trying to kill me?” I said as I curled my fingers into her wet folds.

“Ah!” she hissed when I began furiously rubbing her clit, all the while trying to read the signs on the road ahead of me.

“Damn it, Katniss, you’re already drenched,” I moaned as she splayed her legs open wider so that my fingers could slip easily into her. “Lift your dress, I want to see your pussy,” I commanded, letting my dirty mouth run as I got more turned on.

I licked my lips as she revealed herself to me, and I caught sight of her wicked grin before I had to turn my head back forward. I tried to concentrate on my driving as I pumped two fingers into her, and she moaned and wailed and thrust her hips towards my hand, clutching my wrist in place. “Ugh, yes, just like that,” she said as I beckoned her with my fingers.

“Shit, Katniss,” I cursed as I felt her walls contracting around me, her body writhing beneath my touch. I circled her clit with my thumb while she rode out her orgasm, and then pulled my hand out and sucked my fingertips. “You taste so good,” I said with relish.

“Maybe you can eat me out if you let me drive,” she suggested innocently.

I chuckled. “Nice try, but I’d like to make it to the end of this trip alive.”

* * *

 

We arrived to my parents’ house late in the afternoon.  “Do you think they’ll be able to tell that we stopped for a quickie?” Katniss asked self-consciously as she adjusted her dress.

I smirked. We had pulled over right before arriving because Katniss had been insatiable. “I hope so,” I muttered under my breath, but before she could scowl at me, my parents came out of the house to greet us before we even knocked.

“Peeta, my boy!” Dad exclaimed as he wrapped me into a hug.

I laughed as I hugged him back. “I missed you, old man.”

“Is this your fiancée?” Mother asked, eying Katniss up and down.

“I’m Katniss Everdeen, nice to meet you, Mrs. Mellark,” Katniss said as she extended her hands towards her.

My mother turned up her nose and refused to take her hand. “Pleasure,” she said stiffly. I glared at her, my jaw clenching. I had just gotten here, and she was already making me mad.

“It is more than a pleasure to finally meet the woman our son has been bragging about these past two years,” my dad said as he took her hand and reeled her in for a hug.

 I sighed in relief as I heard my brothers walk in behind us. “Hey, little bro!” they called out as they clapped me on the back.

“Leven, Rye!” I turned around to greet them and then introduced them to Katniss, with whom they instantly got along with. We then went inside, where Leven’s wife, Flora, and her two kids were sitting in the living room with Rye’s wife, Delly. We exchanged pleasantries, and I picked up my nephews and told them how big they were while Flora and Delly instantly treated Katniss like a sister.

“Oh, Katniss, what lovely hair you have!” Delly exclaimed.

“You’re going to be a Mrs. Mellark now, just like us!” Flora added, much to my mother’s annoyance. I smirked.

“I think this is a perfect time for a family picture,” my father suggested jovially.

We all agreed and gathered outside to the garden as Dad set up the camera. “Okay, on the count of three, say cheese!” he called out as he ran back towards us before the picture snapped. We took a few more to make sure that they turned out right, and then we dispersed.

Rye and Leven caught a hold of my arm. “So you and your fiancée had a quickie in the car?” Rye asked.

“What?” I asked innocently.

“Oh, don’t worry, we’ve all done it,” Leven grinned.

“Yeah, but now your flushed ‘we-just-fucked-faces’ are going to be immortalized in the family pictures,” Rye smirked.

And just as he said that, I heard Flora and Delly laugh across the lawn as Katniss met my eyes in horror. Well, hell. So much for keeping it low-key. I dug my hands in my pockets in embarrassment. I would never use cruise control for sex again.

Needless to say, it was an empty promise.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and thanks to Court81981 for betaing for me!


End file.
